The Eleventh Hour
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Plot of Doctor Who 'The Eleventh Hour'. With Alfred as The Eleventh Doctor and Louise, FemGermany, as Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

A little girl with blonde hair and closed eyes was kneeling on the side of her bed, hands clasped together in a prayer.

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls, and the pencils, and the fish." she said. "It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but…honest it is an emergency."

She opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes and glanced to her left at her bedroom wall where a crack was visible.

"There's…a crack in my wall. Uncle Roderich says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not." she continued turning her head forward once more and closing her eyes. "Because…at night there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or…"

She started suddenly as a loud crash from outside interrupted her. She glanced towards the windows before turning back quickly and said "Back in a moment."

She gets up and darts to the window. Her eyes widen as she sees a giant blue box had landed on her shed on its side. Her eyes brighten however when she notices the words 'Police box' on the side.

She then glances upwards with a smile of delight. "Thank you Santa." she says softly before hurrying outside after throwing on her coat and boots.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure how he was hanging on but somehow he still was. New body and already there was an adventure. He would grin if he wasn't in the position that he was in at the moment.

The TARDIS was flying all around earth as flames destroyed the inside and he was, literally, hanging on the edge of the door trying to hold on for dear life and trying to pull his way back in at the same time with his screwdriver in his mouth.

Clawing his way back inside, however as the TARDIS suddenly jerks backwards he finds himself flying back in. he crawls back to close the doors properly and sighs in relief as he leans against the doors.

Another explosion brings him back into his senses however and he quickly jumps to his feet and starts to attempt to control the consoles while trying not to burn himself.

Suddenly he's jerked to the side with a yelp as the TARDIS goes flying once more. He landed on his back and shook his head in an effort to clear it when he suddenly realizes that he is sliding downwards.

Throwing his head back to see if there were any obstacles that were going to hurt him he noted with a small relief that there was good news and bad news.

The good news is that despite sliding downward and into the library there was nothing to hit.

The bad news is that he is sliding straight down into the pool and there was nothing to grab onto.

* * *

Louise ran out of her house with a flashlight in hand while still tugging on her coat with the other. She ran to the blue police box, that was still smoking lightly she noticed, and with the beam of light from the flashlight she followed the lines and words until she saw the door, a look of wonder on her face.

The doors suddenly busted open as she approached them making her start. A grappling hook suddenly lies out and hooks onto a piece of machinery her uncle Roderich had for some reason. The rope jerks about slightly as it's clear that someone is climbing it upwards. A hand grabbed the side of the blue box and then another hand.

Then a blonde haired man with blue eyes popped up grinning happily and stupidly at her despite being soaked to the bone with his clothes singed and ripped in some places. Louise stares at him with both of her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Can I have an apple?" he asks. Louise continues to stare at him as he says "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving!" he says the last part in almost delight. "That's new, never had cravings before."

He pulled himself up as Louise watched to sit on the side of the door and glanced downwards.

"Woooah." he says happily. "Look at that!"

"Are you okay?" Louise finally asked.

"Just had a fall." he said waving his hand to brush the matter aside. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." Louise pointed out.

"I was in the swimming pool." he answered.

"You said you were in the library." Louise said clearly not impressed.

"So is the swimming pool." he said nodding.

Louise glanced at the box again. "Are you a policeman?"

"Why?" he asked before looking at her carefully. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come back the crack in my wall?" Louise inquired.

The man looked interested. "What cra-" he choked suddenly and fell off the side of the blue box and to the ground where he convulsed. "Ah-ah-aargh-ha!"

Louise ran to his side concerned. "You all right, mister?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay…this is all perfectly nor-" he starts to say as he clutched his chest with one hand. He jerks on the ground again and then his mouth opened and an orange mist floats out gently before disappearing in seconds.

"Who are you?" Louise asked staring at him.

The man held his hands in front of him, Louise sees that they are glowing with the same color the mist was, and looked gleeful.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." he said before pausing and taking Louise in. "Does it scare you?"

Louise shook her head. "No, it's just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no." the man said shaking his head lightly. "The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

Louise nodded slowly. "Yes."

He grinned and leapt to his feet suddenly, causing Louise to take a step back in surprise.

"Well then! No time to lose!" he said almost happily. "I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off and I'll be your hero now."

He turned abruptly and started to walk confidently only to walk directly into a tree. He fell backwards and looked slightly surprised. Louise stood over him with her eyebrows raised.

"You all right?" she asks barely containing her laughter.

"Early days." The Doctor said as if giving an excuse. "Steering's a bit off."

With a small smile Louise led the way back into her house with the Doctor following her. She led him into the kitchen where he stood in the doorway looking around as Louise steps up to him with an apple in her hand.

"If you're a Doctor, why does your box say police?" she asked him.

The Doctor took the apple from her looking slightly affronted and sniffed it before taking a bite. He chewed it twice before lazily spitting it out, all the while not taking his eyes off of Louise. She looked taken back as the piece flew out of his mouth and onto the floor as she looked back at him. The Doctor coughed slightly and held up the apple.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he asked.

"An apple." Louise said obviously.

"Apples are horrible. I hate apples." he told her.

"You said you loved them." she pointed out.

"No, no, no." he said looking around. "I'll have yogurt! Yoghurts my favorite, gimmie yoghurt."

Giving him another incredulous look Louise ran to her refrigerator and took out yoghurt. The Doctor took it eagerly from her, ripped off the lip, and dunked some of it into his mouth.

Suddenly he spits it out of his mouth and onto the floor while Louise looked on in disgust and a shiver as it made a plop sound after landing on the ground.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in it." he told her.

"You said it was your favorite." Louise pointed out once more slightly agitated.

"New mouth." The Doctor said as he wiped his hand across his mouth and smeared the yoghurt on his face. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WROOOOO-" he jerked suddenly again. He placed a hand onto his forehead and straightened himself as he took deep breaths.

"What is it?" Louise asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" he asked her, ignoring her little frown. "You're German, make some wurst."

Louise rolled her eyes as she pressed the button on the stove to turn on the flame. Finding some wurst that still needed to be cooked she placed it carefully onto the oiled pan.

"Wurst." The Doctor said happily watching her as she cooked and he dried his hair with a towel.

Seeing it was ready Louise carefully placed it on a plate and put it in front of him.

The Doctor smiled and cutting a piece off and places it in his mouth and started to chew. Louise giggles and he smiled at her before he made a disgusted face and spits it out onto his hand.

"Wurst. That's Wurst." he leaned towards her in all seriousness. "Are you trying to poison me?"

Louise simply looked at him before she started towards the stove and cabinets again. This time she dumped a bag of beans into a pot and waited to stir.

"Ahh. You see?" he said happily once more. "Beans."

She dishes them onto a plate and puts it front of him. He scoops a forkful into his mouth.

The next moment he is at the sink and spitting the beans out into the drain, Louise is thankful at the moment that he didn't spit them out onto the floor.

"Beans are evil." he said looking back at her from his position leaning onto the sink. "Bad, bad beans."

Louise glanced around the kitchen before grabbing a bag of the loaf of bread and a stick of butter from the refrigerator.

"Bread and butter." The Doctor said watching her spread butter onto the bread. "Now you're talking."

Louise looked slightly hopeful as she slid the plate towards him again and he takes a single bite out of it.

The next thing she knew was she was watching the Doctor open her front door and throw both the bread covered with butter and plate it was on like a Frisbee through the air and hearing it crash somewhere with the neighbor's cat yowling.

"And stay out!" he called out to the plate before brushing his hands together and going back inside.

The Doctor paced around the kitchen as Louise is looking into the refrigerator.

"We've got carrots." she told him.

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at her. "Carrots? Are you insane?" he ran to the fridge and Louise stepped back gratefully as he peered inside of it. "No, wait, hang on. I know what I need."

He opened the fridge and peered into it. "I need….I need…I need…I need." he pulled out a bag of frozen burgers and a bottle of cola that Roderich allowed Louise to have on special occasions. "Hamburgers and soda."

Then they are both sitting at the table. The Doctor has a plate filled with hamburgers with a glass filled with cola next to him as he consumed one burger after the other. Louise sits on the other side watching him with a large tub of ice cream in front of her and her own glass of cola. The Doctor bit into the burger, this one having liberal amounts of ketchup inside of it, leaving a slight ketchup mustache causing Louise to giggle slightly. Smiling at her the Doctor wiped it away.

"Funny." Louise said.

"Am I?" he asked before nodding. "Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Louise Beilschmidt." she told him.

"Oh that's a good name." the Doctor said. "Good and strong name. The name of heroine in a story. Are we in Germany, Louise?"

Louise sighed. "No. had to move to Austria. It's horrid."

"So what about your mom and dad then? Are they upstairs?" he asked motioning with his head upwards while noting the slightly downtrodden look on her face. "Thought we've woken them by now."

"I don't have a mother or father." she said looking down at her ice cream. "Just an uncle."

"I don't even have an uncle." The Doctor told her.

"You're lucky." Louise said leaning towards him.

"I know." he said smiling slightly. He paused for a moment as he looked around. "So your uncle. Where's he?"

"He's out." she said.

"And he left you all alone?" the Doctor asked almost scandalized.

"I'm not scared." Louise insisted.

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything." The Doctor said. "Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats hamburgers. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Louise intoned.

The Doctor stared at her. "That must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

He noted with a grim satisfaction of the look of sudden worry on Louise's face. Silently she led him into her room and showed him the crack in her wall.

He glanced around the wall and then towards the crack, noting its path.

"You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor said towards Louise who was standing in the doorway to her room. "Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen."

Louise walked into the room staring at an apple in her hand.

"I used to hate apples." she told the Doctor. "Then my father put faces on them."

The Doctor turned to her and noted the apple in her hand. She walked towards him and handed him the apple. It has a smiley face carved into it.

"He sounds good, your dad." he said tossing the apple into the air and catching it again before tucking the apple into his pocket. "I'll keep it for later."

He turned back to examine the wall.

"This walls solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through it." he said talking out loud. "So here's a thing: where's the draft coming from?"

He took his screwdriver out and scanned the wall before closing the screwdriver and glancing at it.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." he told her. "Do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Louise asked.

"It's a crack." he said.

The Doctor and Louise look up at the crack before the Doctor pressed his face against the wall.

"But I'll tell you something funny." he continued. "If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Louise asked him.

"Everywhere." The Doctor said simply. "In everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched…pressed together." He pressed his fingertips to the crack, trailing its path. "Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes…can you hear?"

"A voice." Louise finished her voice solemn. "Yes."

The Doctor looked around the room before he noticed a glass of water. Going towards it with a single motion he grabbed it and jerked all the water out of it, to Louise's disdain once more, before going to the wall and pressing the glass against the wall and his ear on the other end. He stilled as he suddenly heard voices on the other side become clearer.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." he barely made out.

"Prisoner Zero…" the Doctor said.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Louise finished once more. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Doctor glanced at her and continued to press his head against the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." the voice repeated.

The Doctor straightened up and pulled the glass away on the side.

"It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison." he told Louise. "And they've lost a prisoner, and d'you know what that means?"

"What?" Louise asked.

"You need a better wall." he said simply.

Then he leaned down and picked up her desk that had been against the wall and dragged it out of the way.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way." he said as he moved the desk. "Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut. Or…"

"What?" Louise asked again.

The Doctor paused and looked at her. "You know when grownups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Louise said obviously while sighing.

The Doctor paused again as he continued to watch her. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Wordlessly he held his hand out to her and she took it. He turned back to the wall while keeping Louise safely behind him and raised his sonic screwdriver and flicked it on. The crack in the wall glowed with a brilliant bright light before it prised itself open. Louise glanced around the Doctor to see the inside.

The inside is complete darkness however they were able to make out the faint outline of prison bars.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." the voice repeated, clearer than ever now.

The Doctor took a step forward.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." the voice repeated.

"Hello?" the Doctor called. "Helloooo…"

Suddenly a large eyeball fills the space of the crack. Both the Doctor and Louise take a step back startled at its sudden appearance as the eye settles on them. Abruptly the eye fired a little glowing ball of light towards the Doctors pocket, which caused him to fall back onto Louise's bed, before the crack slowly closed.

"There, see!" the Doctor said triumphantly. "Told you it would close! Good as new."

"What's that thing?" Louise asked still staring at the crack. "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zeros guard." The Doctor said. "Whatever it was, it sent me a message."

He holds up a piece of paper that he pulled out of the same pocket the ball of light had hit.

"Psychic paper. Takes a lovely message." he told her. Glancing down he read aloud "'Prisoner Zero has escape.' But why tell us…?" he paused for a moment and looked around her room. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Louise asked.

The Doctor jumped to his feet still looking around the room. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." he said slowly. "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He ran out of Louise's bedroom and Louise follows him until he stopped abruptly on the landing. He does a double take at one of the doors around them and the continued to look around.

"It's difficult, brand new me, anything's works yet." he said. "But there's something I'm missing."

He slowly glanced at the door he had glanced at twice.

"In the corner…of my eye…" he said slowly.

He started to advance towards the door however suddenly both he and Louise are jerked out of their thoughts by the sounds of bells ringing from the blue box outside.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and outside with Louise at his heels.

"I've gotta get back in there!" he said motioning towards the blue box that was still smoking. "The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!"

"But it's just a box, how can a box have engines?" Louise asked him as she ran to the box. She watched as the Doctor had gathered the rope and grapping hook again.

"It's not a box!" he protested. "It's a time machine."

"What? A real one?" Louise asked, her voice still not impressed. "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer, if I can't get it stabilized!" the Doctor said getting ready to jump back in. "Five minute hop into the future should do it!"

Louise watched him wordlessly before she softly asked "Can I come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet." The Doctor said. "Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back."

Louise looked down on the ground and mournfully said "People always say that." in a hurt tone.

The Doctor stopped just before he was about to jump to look at her. He landed on the ground again and kneeled in front of her.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" he asked her, enjoying the small smile he got in return. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

Louise smiled in reassurance. The Doctor leaped back onto the side again and turned to take one last look at her before grinning and jumping in.

She heard him scream "Geronimoooooooooooooooo." as well as a splash of water that just might have been the pool that he mentioned. Then she watched him wonder as the boxes doors swung closed and it started to dematerialize with a whirling sound before it disappeared completely.

Louise smiled and ran back to the house in almost happiness the moment it disappeared. She ran back up to her room and grabbed the suitcase that was underneath her bed. She messily packed in her clothes, papers, and a teddy bear before closing it and running out once more. Never noticed that the door that had enticed the Doctor that had been closed was now open.

Louise ran outside, now with a hat and scarf as well as gloves to the place where she had been standing when the box disappeared. She placed her suitcase on the ground and sat on it. Her head in her hands she smiled and waited patiently.

She never looked back and therefore never noticed the shadow that passed through her kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor was coughing and pressed a handkerchief more firmly to his mouth as he stumbled out of his still smoking TARDIS. He noted with disdain that it was now daytime with a sinking heart. He had promised five minutes and it turned into hours.

"Louise!" he called.

When there was no answer, why would there be one? She wouldn't wait all night, he ran towards the house.

"Louise!" he called out again. "I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing! You've gotta get out of there!"

He pressed his sonic screwdriver against the lock however he has to click it several times before it worked. It finally worked and he headed inside, still calling Louise's name as he ran upstairs to the door that had caught his attention.

"Louise! Louise!" he called out. "Are you all right? Are you there?"

He hurriedly pressed the sonic screwdriver against the lock of the door and it sputtered slightly.

"Prisoner Zeros here." he called out still trying to open the door. "Prisoner Zero is here!"

He tried in vain to open the door. "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…"

He heard the floorboard behind him creak slightly as someone walked towards him. He turned around however before he could see who it was a bat swung through the air and hit him as hard as the person was able to on the head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

**I have no idea who should be Rory here. Incase it's not obvious, Alfred is the Doctor. For Rory I have two people in mind Gilbert or Ivan. Even if you guys don't think it should be either one of them then who should it be?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

At the local hospital Gilbert Oxenstierna, the local nurse, walked up a corridor with Doctor Zwingli into a room with the coma patients. They stop at one of the beds and the doctor picked up the chart at the end of the bed.

"So. They all called out once. That's what you're saying. All of them. All the coma patients." Zwingli said looking through the charts. He glanced at Gilbert. "You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak."

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, Doctor Zwingli."

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Zwingli said agitated as he slammed the folder down into its place once more.

"Because…they called for you." Gilbert said.

"Me?" Zwingli asked.

Gilbert nodded and they stared at each other in surprise as suddenly one of the patients began to speak.

"Doc…tor…" the comatose patient mumbled.

As Gilbert and Zwingli turn to face the patient he spoke again clearer.

"Doctor."

A different patient then said "Doctor."

The pair turned again as the patient whose bed they had been standing beside spoke.

"Doctor."

More voices join now and soon the entire room is filled with the people, all of them unconscious, were repeating the word 'Doctor' over and over again as Gilbert bowed his head with a small pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he came to consciousness slowly. He blinked his eyes a few times before they settled on the woman in front of him wearing a police officer's uniform, although the short skirt was up for debate, and speaking into a radio in her hand.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained." she said. She noticed that he was awake and turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

"You, sit still." the woman instructed.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Baseball bat. I'm getting…baseball. Bat."

The Doctor stared curiously at her for a second and then abruptly tried to stand up. He fell back down again quickly and realized that he's handcuffed to the radiator.

"Oh that's much better. Brand new me." The Doctor said. "Whack on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." she told him.

"Hang on, no, wait." The Doctor said staring at her. "You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" she asked him.

"No, what are you doing here?" he demanded. "Where's Louise?"

The policewoman stared at him incredulously with her lips parted.

"Louise Beilschmidt?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Louise. Little German girl. Where is she?" The Doctor asked, noting the way the policewoman was staring at him. "I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

Still staring at him warily the policewoman said carefully "Louise Beilschmidt hasn't lived here in a long time."

The Doctor stared at her silently before he asked with a slight quiver in his voice "How long?"

"…six months." she told him after a moment's pause.

A look of horror crossed The Doctors face as he shook his head. "No. No! No. No. I can't be six months late." he protested with a moan. "I said five minutes, I promised."

The policewoman looked him over carefully before turning her radio on again and turning her back on him.

The Doctor pulled at the handcuffs as much as he was able to in an attempt to get her attention again. "What happened to her?" he demanded. "What happened to Louise Beilschmidt?"

"Sarge, it's me again." The policewoman said into the radio ignoring the Doctor. "Hurry it up; this guy knows something about Louise Beilschmidt."

Horror and pain slid through the Doctor as he leaned back against the radiator.

* * *

Doctor Zwingli carefully opened the eyes of one of the comas patient before closing them once more.

"Don't think they were even conscious." he said carefully as he looked around the room at the other patients.

"Doctor Zwingli, there is another, sort of, um, funny…thing." Gilbert tried to say.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Raivis told me about your conversation." Zwingli said before looking up at Gilbert. "We've been very patient with you Gilbert. You're a good enough nurse, but for goodness' sake."

"I've seen them" Gilbert insisted.

"These patients are under twenty four hour supervision, we know if their blood pressure changes!" Zwingli said. "There is no possibility that you could've seen them wandering around the village."

As Zwingli had been talking Gilbert had taken his phone out and pressed a few buttons before offering it to Zwingli.

"Why are you giving me your phone?" Zwingli asked.

"It's a camera too." Gilbert said.

With almost exaggerated patience Zwingli started to reach out to take the phone when his pager started to ring.

Turning his attention now to his pager Zwingli said "You need to take some time off, Gilbert. A lot of time off." When Gilbert tried to protest he said sharply "Start now. Now!"

Gilbert nodded slowly as he turned with his phone still in his hand as he stared at it.

* * *

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor said.

"I live here." the policewoman said with her hands on her hips.

"But you're the police!" the Doctor pointed out.

"Yes and this is where I live." she said. "You got a problem with that?"

The Doctors eyes flew to the closed door behind her before looking the policewoman directly into her eyes. "How many rooms?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor?" he asked still looking at her. "Count them for me, now."

"Why?" she challenged.

"Because it will change your life." The Doctor said simply.

She stared at him silent for one more moment before she said confidentially "Five." She then pointed to each door and counted them off "One, two, three, four five."

"Six." The Doctor said.

She gave a short laugh. "Six?"

"Look." The Doctor said.

"Look where?" she asked.

"Exactly where you don't wanna look." he said motioning with his head. "Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Slowly she turned around to face the door, her eyes widened as she realized that there was a sixth door.

"That's…that's impossible." she breathed. "How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all-round the door." The Doctor told her. "Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it."

"But that's whole room." she said turning her body towards it. "That's a whole room I've never noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Don't have the key, I lost it." she told him as she started to walk towards the door.

"How can you have lost it!" he exclaimed. "Stay away from that door!"

She ignored him as she continued to walk towards the door.

"Do not touch that door!" he ordered.

Still ignoring him her hand came up to the doorknob.

"Listen to me, do not open that-" he started to say as the policewoman opened the door and stepped inside the room. The Doctor threw his free hand in the air.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listen to?" he asked himself. He paused for a moment in reflection. "Again." He started to feel through his pockets.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" he called out to the policewoman. "Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?"

The policewoman is wandering around the room looking around the abandoned look and the broken pieces of furniture in it.

"There's nothing here." she called out to him.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it?" he called back. "Now please, just get out!"

Her eyes fall onto the table in front of her covered in dust. "Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here." she told him.

"Must've rolled under the door." he said in slight relief.

"Yeah, must've." she said nodding her head. "And then it must've…jumped up on the table."

Dread now coursed through the Doctor. "Get out of there." he ordered. When the policewoman ignored his command he started to yell. "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!"

Still ignoring the Doctor she leaned down to pick the screwdriver up with both of her hands, noting with some disgust the sticky liquid that covered it.

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly rose as she heard someone breathe in the room and was now standing behind her.

The Doctor strained himself as far as he was able to go in an effort to see inside the room however to no avail. "What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but…" she answered.

She moved her head to look around, noting that whoever was behind her followed so she never saw him.

"Corner of your eye." The Doctor said softly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't try to see it; if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" the Doctor told her. "Don't look at it!"

She persistently tried to look around the room in search of the thing living in the room.

"Do not…look." The Doctor ordered.

In her last attempt she turned quickly behind her to see a creature hanging off the ceiling with an imitation of a snake head. It opened its mouth wide and bared its long and pointy teeth at her. The policewoman screamed.

"Get out!" the Doctor yelled.

She finally obeyed as she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her and running towards the Doctor.

"Gimmie that." he said taking his screwdriver away from her.

He then quickly aimed it at the door and it locked itself. He turned the screwdriver on him now and aimed it at the cuffs that were holding him to the radiator in an attempt to get them off.

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" he asked as he switched settings.

"Will that door hold it?" she asked staring at the door.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course." The Doctor said sarcastingly. "It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood."

The policewoman gave him a scathing look however her attention quickly turned back to the door where a yellow light started to glow.

"What's that?" she asked. "What's it doing?"

The Doctor glanced up from where he was trying to rub the slime off of the screwdriver. "I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backups coming, I'll be fine."

"There is no backup." she told him.

The Doctor glanced up at her. "I heard you on the radio, you called for backup."

"I was pretending it's a pretend radio." she said still staring at the door.

"But you're a policewoman." The Doctor objected.

"I'm a kissogram." she told him. She pulled the hat off of her head and her short blonde hair fell down from the hats confinement, although they barely reached her shoulders.

Suddenly the door crashed down on to the ground and out stepped a man with his dog on a leash. The man and his dog stared at both the woman and the Doctor.

"But it's just…" she tried to say.

"No it isn't." the Doctor said. "Look at their faces."

The sound of growling and barking started however the dog hadn't moved. Instead the sounds were coming from the man.

"…what? I'm sorry, but…what?" she asked.

"It's all one creature, one creatures disguised as two." The Doctor told her. "Clever, old, multi-form. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddle, did you?" he asked the creature in front of them as it stares at the both of them. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The man growls again and he took a step towards them before he opened his mouth and revealed large pointy teeth, the same as the creatures.

"Stay away!" the Doctor ordered. "Apparently we're safe, wanna know why?" He patted the policewoman's shoe. "She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" she reminded him staring at the man in front of her.

"I know, that was a clever line to save our lines." The Doctor said. "Okay, yeah, no backup!"

The man closed his mouth and stopped growling.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you." The Doctor told him. "If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

Suddenly a voice from the outside started blaring clearly. "Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" the woman asked looking towards the Doctor.

"Well that would be backup." The Doctor said his mind flying a million miles an hour. "Okay one more time. We do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." the voice from outside continued.

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." he said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." the voice started to repeat over and over again.

Prisoner Zero wandered off into another room to look out of the window. The Doctor slammed his screwdriver on the floor as he tried to get it to work.

"Work, work, work, work." The Doctor said under his breath as he shook the screwdriver. "Come on!"

Finally it worked and the handcuffs snapped open.

"Run!" he exclaimed as he took her hand and pushed her ahead of him. The woman quickly runs down the stairs with him at her heels.

The voice is still continuing its message as the Doctor and the woman run out of the house, slamming the door behind them. The Doctor turned to use his screwdriver to lock it and together they start to run towards the Tardis.

"A kissogram?" he demanded as they ran.

"Yes, a kissogram!" she retorted. "What's going on?"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" the Doctor asked.

"You broke into my house!" she pointed out. "It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house." The Doctor said. "Any questions?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Me too." he said as they reached the Tardis. However when he tried to unlock it the door remains shut. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now." he exclaimed as he tried to pull the door open before pressing himself against it. "It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence…" the voice continued from above them.

"Come on!" the woman exclaimed as she grabbed the Doctors arm and pulled him away from the Tardis.

The Doctor managed to turn his head and caught a glance of a shed. "Wait, wait, hang on!" he shouted as he pulled his arm out of her grip and ran towards the shed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!"

"So, there's a new one." the woman said. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, but the new ones got old! Its ten years old at least!" he protested. He sniffed the wood, rubbed it with his finger, and then licked his finger. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

He turned to look at the woman accusingly.

"He's coming." she reminded him.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" he demanded.

"We gotta go." she persisted.

"This matters. This is important!" he yelled at her as she turned and tried to get him to follow. "Why did you say six months?"

She whirled around to face him and voice filled with pain and a lonely look on her face she yelled at him "Well why did you say five minutes!?"

He stared at her in shock as her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

"What?" he whispered.

"Come on." Louise Beilschmidt said.

"What?" he said more clearly.

"Come on!" she yelled at him.

"What!?" he exclaimed once more before she pulled him by his hand and together they run out of the garden as the voice continued its message. They run past the front door where the man and dog stand there and the man barked at the both of them.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." the voice continued.

The Doctor and Louise run up the little village road towards the village square before he stopped and turned to her.

"You're Louise." he said.

Louise continued walking forward and he caught up with her.

"You're late." she said in an accusing tone.

"Louise Beilschmidt!" he exclaimed. "You're the little girl!"

"I'm Louise and you're late!" she said.

"What happened!?" he asked.

"Twelve years." she said walking forward.

"You hit me with a baseball bat!" he said.

"Twelve years" she said with a laugh.

"A baseball bat!" he insisted.

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists." she told him.

"…four?" he asked.

Louise hesitated for a moment before she quickly said "I kept biting them."

"Why?" the Doctor asked amusement coloring his tone.

"They said you weren't real." Louise said quickly.

**I felt like this was a good place to end the chapter for some reason.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
